1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a toy vehicle, in particular to a toy digger, with a bucket which can be changed between a basic position and a raised position, in particular a digger bucket.
2. Background of the Invention
Toy vehicles are articles of play equipment well loved by children. A good play experience is guaranteed by a toy vehicle if the bucket thereof can be operated in as realistic a manner as possible, thus in a manner comparable to that of the real model.